Bullet or Bite
by ashes123123
Summary: As an officer you see things that aren't considered normal, but you just brush them off as if it was just the adrenaline running through your sytem. Annette has now been dragged into the supernatural world.


Chapter One

"Put your hands up in the air" I shouted holding my gun at the drug dealer.  
My voice echoed around in the warehouse we were in at the moment. The lights were dim and the shelves were creepy but I didn't let any of that play on my nerves. He was small and petite in those baggy clothes of his, he didn't stand a chance. He put his hands in the air then bent them down so they were resting on his brown shaggy hair. I was ok with that as long as they stayed there. He turned around slowly, so slowly I got suspicious. I hadn't planned on shooting him but if it was necessary I would. When he had finally turned around I saw nothing suspicious about him, so I lowered my weapon. He lifted his head from its down cast position and I got a good look at his eyes.  
They were red, not blood shot red, but blood red, which was not right, even if he was a drug addict. He smiled menacingly at me then attacked. He was fast, faster than expected and strong very strong, so when he leaped onto me I wasn't ready. I was slammed in to the floor and he was on top of me with knifes in his hands. I had no idea how he had gotten knives but I wasn't worried about that. I had dropped my gun when he had knocked me over so I had both hands to hold off his attempts at stabbing me. I'd had enough of being helpless so I let lose, not worrying about injuring him. Bam! I got him in the nuts. He grunted and his grip loosened on the knives and me. We flipped so I was on top now. I straddled him around the waist and then repeatedly slammed his wrists into the floor, until he dropped one of his knives. He still had one knife but I wasn't worried about that I was just worried about getting my gun and injuring so bad he couldn't fight back, but I forgot that having one hand free meant he could punch me.  
"Ufff" the air flew out of me as he punched me in my stomach "Bastard" I snarled.  
"Born and bred, darling" he snarled right back and then flipped so we were back in the position we were before except this time he only had one knife.  
I wrestled with him to keep that one knife away and reach for my gun while taking a brutal beating to the stomach. I could feel the cold hard metal of the gun against my fingertips but I just couldn't reach it. I gave him a right hand hook to the jaw, and a hard one at that, making him disoriented. I knew it wouldn't last long, and that I only had a second to do what I needed to do. I wriggled back just that inch further and managed to grab my gun. I saw the knife descending then boom. I felt the blood pool around my chest slowly seeping further and further. The light left his eyes and then he fell, knife still in hand. I hadn't meant to blow a hole through his heart but I guess that's what happens when you have a drug dealer/addict in your hands. I had to call it in, I had just killed a man.  
"Hey boss" I said when the phone finally got through to him "I got the guy you wanted, but your not going to like it"  
"Jesus Anette, not again" he sighed.  
He used to get angry with me but by now he was used to something bad happening like me beating the bad guy unconscious. Everybody underestimates me and it's their loss when they do, but this guy might have actually had a chance at beating me, if he had been taught how to fight. I turned around to look at him again and I caught a glimpse of a figure that looked like a man, but couldn't be. Nothing could move that fast, nothing real of course. I shook my head and went back to talking to my boss.  
"You're gonna wanna bring a body bag in John, maybe even a defense lawyer while you're at it"  
He sighed disdainfully "We won't need to worry about it, all the judges know you well by now, they probably won't even bother having a proper trial, they all know it's a part of the job"  
"True, Jonh, ture" I told him  
"Don't call me John" he said then hung up.  
The man had no manners, not that I expected it with working for him for three years now. I knew him better than to expect that.

The flash of the cameras went off while I sat on the edge of the crime scene in an ambulance. I had been beaten up pretty bad. A few broken ribs, bruises, nothing out of the usual, but still that man could hit like a train. John came and sat down next to me on the ambulance. It was nice outside in the morning sun, breathing the morning air, feeling the morning chill, something that happened quite often being a police officer and all.  
"What's up boss?" I asked after figuring out he was probably not going to say anything anyway.  
"You got that fucker good you did" the guy had a bit of a problem with profanity "I'll tell ya from the looks of it he put up a good fight for someone as small as him"  
"He was something" he looked surprised as if he hadn't expected that "something different, something new. He was fast, god was he fast and strong, but his eyes, now that was the give-a-way. They were red, not bloodshot red but red as in roses. I'll tell you something boss, it gave me the heebie jeebies" I shivered just thinking about it.  
It hadn't affected me then but now remembering what had happened. There was defiantly something wrong with him or whatever drug he had taken.  
"We need to talk" he said simply and then led me to his squad car.  
He didn't tell me where we were going, I didn't need to know, I could guess from the scenery we passed that we were heading back to the police station. When we finally arrived I was surprised to find the place practically silent. The station was usually in turmoil, people tripping over people, suspects being confused with other suspect, witnesses getting really pissed at wasting their time when they had given it freely. The most desks were unoccupied but the ones that were were silent.  
"What's going on here?" I whispered still looking around very confused at what was happening "Is is like police officers day off"  
"No" he whispered back "It's like six in the morning, the hour between morning and night, the hour when this place is the most quiet, wait fifteen minutes and this place will be packed, but enough of that get into my office, I have something to tell you that no one can over hear"  
"Not like there's anyone here to hear it anyway" I mumbled  
"What was that?" he asked raising his eyebrow at me  
"Nothing boss, nothing" I said batting my innocent blue eyes at him  
We got into the office and I found it was the same as last time. Usually John found something different to put in his office, whether it was a big large picture like the one he had behind his desk along with football jerseys, or a small thing like a knew pen or pen holder, but today everything was absolutely the same. I sat down across from him and was surprised to find that his sign had changed. It now said Chief John Hallmark.  
"Congratulations on the promotion boss. It's nice to know you've been actually been doing your job instead of hauling my ass out of the court room every time I do something wrong"  
He smiled "That is my job sweetheart, and I do a damn good job at it too. Hauling your ugly ass about, now that alone should have meant I got the promotion earlier"  
I smiled maliciously "Boss if you had seen my bare ass you would think it was ugly, actually you would take back what you said and say it was blasphemy, that's how wrong you are Johnny boy"  
"Don't call me John" he said angrily  
"I didn't" I said in a smart ass tone "I called you Johnny"  
He just sprung it on me there and then. No sweet talking, not that I had expected it but still he normally had some sort of lead up until shooting me in the gut with information as shocking as this. People looking in through the glass door must have thought I looked comical. My mouth was hanging open in shock, my boss had great timing, couldn't have told me earlier, could he? The door opened and somebody stepped in. From what I could hear the place had gotten crowded.  
"Are you all right?" I believe it was office Kelly that asked  
"Fine" I managed to get out  
He left slowly as if expecting me to ask him to stay but that was not going to happen because I was considering killing my boss. Once he was out the door I turned around and shut the blinds, didn't want anyone witnessing what was going to happen.  
"You knew" I shouted and everything suddenly went silent outside but I didn't care "You knew but you thought it would be beneficial not to tell me so I could go and get myself killed. They shouldn't have promoted you, you backstabbing bastard. I understand you might not value my life seeing as I work for you and we are not, as you say, close friends, but I sure as hell do. What did you think sending me out into the field without all the knowledge would do? Make it easier? Huh?" I was shouting at him and asking him questions I would let him answer because I didn't want to know "I could have been killed out there today, I was that close. The man had knives and the strength of a lion. For god's sake John, what were you thinking?" I had finally stopped.  
I was seething anger. I had trusted this man, but yet he had gone and betrayed me. Backstabbing bastard.  
"Sit down" he whispered crisply.  
I controlled my next comment and sat down in the seat again. I tapped my fingers on the arm rest of the chair and waited for an answer. I must have looked intimidating because he took his time before answering, as if weighing what he would say would get him killed or keep him alive.  
"I wasn't allowed to tell you" he finally said  
"You weren't allowed to tell me there was a new drug in the market that made people stronger, faster and who else knows the hell what when I was going after one of the actual dealers of the drug" I said "Add to that the fact that you got promoted and I nearly got killed because of this, you can see why I'm pissed"  
"I am truly sorry Annette, but sometimes you just have to do as you're ordered to, you understand that right. I mean of course you do, in the line of duty that happens a lot" he smiled sadly "Will you forgive me?"  
"As long as I get every mother fucking detail, and if you leave something out and I figure out what it is, then we'll see how pleasant our talk will be then"

"Trust me" I mumbled doing an impersonation of John "You won't need a weapon"  
"What did you say?" my supposed date asked.  
"Nothing, nothing" I said smiling brightly out him at ease.  
I swear if I got a hold of that man by his collar he be dead. No weapon, how was I supposed to survive? I was going to the party of the year where only the elite get invited and even some of the elite don't get invited. No invitation, no entry, even for law enforcement. Apparently the main dealer was going to be here tonight and it was my job to identify him. Not take him down or do anything that could get me hurt, but just identify him. John, being the smart man he was, didn't tell me himself, he had officer Kelly tell me. Thank god I had control over my anger otherwise Kelly would be down for the count for the next couple of days. Thankfully it was a masquerade party meaning there was no need for me to wear a disguise but the down side to that was I had to wear a mask. Usually I would complain about getting dressed up nice and fancy, but tonight was different. I had broken ribs and bruises covering my midsection meaning that the corset I was wearing was entirely too tight, even when it wasn't tight. The masquerade was a ball and some idiot who did the designing for disguise wear thought it would be funny to go traditionally and by me a medieval looking ball gown, not that I would have protested if I didn't have bruises covering me. The dress was blue and black and strapless. Thankfully I didn't have any bruises on my arms or shoulders. The heels were standard. High but not too high, expensive but not to expensive, comfortable but not for long as with all high heels. They were blue and matched the dress. Now the dress had a long skirt which puffed out in a circular way because of the petticoats underneath. It was a struggle to get on but thankfully being so long it meant I hadn't needed to wear stockings. We reached what looked to be a reception on the harbor with a view of the Sydney Harbor Bridge. I didn't want to go inside, I wanted to stay out here and watch the stars and breath in the night air, but sometimes we have to make sacrifices for our jobs.  
"Ready sweetheart" my date said holding my hand  
I would have frozen if it wasn't for the shawl I was wearing. I stretched up and whispered in his ear, it wasn't the slightest bit romantic, thought it might have looked it.  
"What's your name again honey?" I asked sweetly  
"Cody" he said whispering in my ear  
I smiled at him and then we reached the door. He handed the guard or whatever the man standing at the door was our invitation. He searched it to make sure it was authentic and then smiled while gesturing for us to go in.  
"It's nice to see you have come back Mr Smith, especially after what happened last year. And who is this lovely lady you have with you?" he said smiling at me  
I was guessing the smile was supposed to be intimidating, but seeing as I was a lady who was hard to scare I just smiled and tilted my head.  
"I do say isn't tonight supposed to be one of mystery? That is the point of the masks. So if I tell you there would be no mystery defeating the purpose of the mask" I smiled  
"Ah young dear I can see why our handsome Mr Smith is enticed with you. You are a feisty one, are you?" He took my white gloved hand and kissed it "Please do go ahead" he said releasing my hand.  
We continued on in and as we did so we were screened and checked for weapons of any sort. When they were done we were finally let through and I found I blended in perfectly. My usual blonde curls were up in a messy bun, leaving a few strands to frame my face, though it was hidden by a mask. I took in my surroundings and found that the place was nearly full. There were people on the dance floor in the centre of the room, dancing what seemed like the waltz, there were people sitting at the tables chatting to each other, there were even a few standing around drinking and gossiping. We walked to our table and I out my purse down. I didn't have anything in there but the essentials. You know lipstick, lip gloss, foundation, the essentials.  
"Would you like to dance?" Cody offered extending his hand  
I smiled. I might as well have some fun while I was here, it was like I would catch the culprit straight away. "Sure" I said then took the offered hand  
I was pulled in to the circle of dancers. At first I didn't know what I was doing but I had always been a quick learner and soon I was dancing like a pro. Just the feel of the dancers around me made me giddy. I hadn't been dancing in such a long time. Too long a time from how I felt. I found myself smiling and enjoying the company of the complete stranger I danced with.  
"Your smile is beautiful" he whispered in my ear  
I giggled "Why thank you. And I must say myself you yourself look magnificent"  
Laughter rumbled inside his chest as he pulled away from my ear "I don't look as near delectable as you do though"  
We had danced to more than one song and I was a little bit tired so we pulled off and sat down for me to have a drink of water. I sat down in my seat next to Cody and enjoyed a civilized conversation about movies, but I was interrupted by some rude man.  
"Foxie" a black haired, green eyed rugged looking man called out.  
It was such a contrast to Cody's blue eyed blonde appearance.  
Cody turned at the obvious nickname "Angel, nice to see you're alive and well. When was the last time I saw you" Cody smiled innocently  
Angel smiled bitterly "Oh I can't remember it was too long ago, though I must say my what a prize you have picked up since I last saw you"  
The look he gave me was one that said he was undressing me with his eyes.  
"Ah yes, you are quite wonderful sweet heart" I loved the fact that he hadn't referred to me as third person like Angel had.  
Angel knelt down in front of me and took my hand gently, then kissed it and looked up in to my eyes.  
"And what is your name sweetheart?" he asked batting his eyelashes at me innocently  
I was about to tell him the same thing I had told the door man/guard guy but Cody just said 'Tell him darling, otherwise he will just keep persisting"  
"Rosemarie" I said using my made up name "Though telling you defeats the whole purpose of the mask"  
He kissed his way all up my arm until he was face to face with me. "Oh but it doesn't, it just makes the mystery of what you look like that much more intriguing, so intriguing that I am going to have to ask you to dance. Would you like to dance?"  
I was about to refuse, I probably should have refused but something switched inside of me. If I could use the excuse of a dance to get away from Cody and scope the place and at the same time I could show this asshole just how much I liked him. Maybe step one his feet or make him so damn frustrated that he'd explode in his pants.  
"Of course I'd love to dance" I smiled at him sweetly, all innocence and virtue. I turned to Cody and saw a bit of hurt on his face, but I didn't worry about that. I bent down and whispered in his ear 'Don't wait up for me honey, I've got some business to attend to and this lovely gentleman has just offered to help" I leant back and he saw the evil in my laugh. He was no longer hurt but laughing.  
"Go have a good time, I hope you enjoy yourself"  
I turned and took Angel's outstretched hand "I hope you know how to dance" I said and smiled  
"Why is that?" he asked  
"Because my style is a little more now than back then"  
The statement confused him but I just smiled as the song began, and my what the perfect song it was. It had a tango or salsa beat and apparently it was freestyle. He began to move and I followed him and his movements. He turned and I followed making sure I stayed as close as possible, letting him feel me brush past him. We moved again and I stayed pulled in close, then I was turned out and when I came back in I hitched my leg so it was on his hip. His hand went to my lower back and he dipped me, then pulled me in close so that we were a breaths way from kissing. The song went on and I tormented him and tormented him. I could feel his control breaking down piece by piece but it wasn't just his control it was mine to. What I was doing to him, he was doing the same back to me, except I knew that this game wouldn't get out of hold but he probably thought if he tried hard enough I'd break, but I wasn't the kind of girl who just lost. The song finished and he went in for the kiss but I wouldn't let that happen.  
"Uh, uh, uh" I said placing my finger on his lip "I don't work that way"  
I turned and left him standing there on the dance floor, frustrated as hell and maybe even a shocked, but really he should have known I was a tease, well sometimes.


End file.
